falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Just for the Taste of It
Just for the Taste of It is a unmarked quest available only until The Nuka-Cola Challenge has been completed. After that, the Sudden-Death Overtime gang won't spawn anymore in front of the Red Racer factory. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Starting the quest On the second floor of the Nuka-Cola plant's office section, the Lone Wanderer can find the body of Winger Mercier. On his corpse will be the Finding the formula note. The note calls for Winger Mercier to find the secret Nuka-Cola Clear formula from the R&D Department of the Nuka-Cola plant and return it to his partner, Goalie Ledoux, who is waiting for him at the Red Racer factory. Obtaining the formula The formula is inside a locked safe in one of the walls of the R&D Department. The R&D room is the first room on the left as the player enters the Nuka-Cola plant (there are no signs for the "R&D" department except for the word "RESEARCH" written on one of the walls). The safe requires a key to open. To acquire the key, the player must find the Mister Handy robot named Milo at the lower level of the factory floor. The player can pass a Speech challenge to convince the robot to give them the key, or if they have the Robotics Expert Perk, Milo will give it to them automatically. Otherwise, the player can look for a note by the computer in the office next to R&D (Storage and mixing vats) called Welcome to the Nuka-Cola family!, that contains ID data allowing them to pass the ID check. If all else fails, the Lone Wanderer can acquire it in uncivilized ways by simply destroying the robot. Getting it to Goalie Ledoux The Red Racer factory is less than a mile northeast of the Nuka-Cola plant. Ledoux and two members of his Ice-Gang team will be waiting for the player in front of the factory entrance. Ledoux offers 250 caps for the formula, or the player can try to convince him to give them 400 by passing a Speech challenge. If you find the formula and find Mercier, Ledoux will be waiting outside the Red Racer factory even if "The Nuka-Cola Challenge" quest is not active. After selling the formula to Ledoux, you can kill him to get it back, although there appears to be no incentives apart from the recipe being worth 150 caps. However, you can get Ledoux's hockey mask for killing him, which looks like a normal hockey mask but grants +25 to Action Points, and he will have a finger on him if you have the Lawbringer perk. Notes The gang spawns in front of the Red Racer factory only if you have obtained the Nuka-Cola Clear formula from the Nuka-Cola plant before or during The Nuka-Cola Challenge quest. If you complete The Nuka-Cola Challenge quest before ever picking up the formula, Goalie Ledoux and his ice gang will not spawn and you can never complete this unmarked quest. Behind the scenes The original advertising slogan of Diet Coke when it was invented in 1982 was "Just for the taste of it!" Bugs * After the transaction at the Red Racer factory, the other members of Sudden-Death Overtime will leave and Goalie Ledoux will remain in his spot indefinitely. * If you decide to follow the other 'teammates' to their destination (granted the Enclave doesn't take them out along the way) they will reach the Nuka-Cola plant. Once inside, they'll stay near the entrance and run in place, not actually going anywhere. * If you find the Nuka-Cola Clear formula, and then remove it from your inventory in any way before talking to Ledoux, you can still sell it to him for the reward. It is then present in his inventory if you kill him, leaving you with 2 copies once you pick up the one you removed. If you fast travel to the Red Racer factory, you will be unable to drop the formula due to Ledoux speaking to you immediately upon arrival. See also * Sudden-Death Overtime * The Nuka-Cola Challenge Category:Fallout 3 unmarked quests de:Nur wegen des Geschmacks ru:Просто ради вкуса uk:Просто заради смаку